Good Girls And Bad Guys Don't Mix
by WishIHadATimeTurner
Summary: or do they? Lately, it seems like Brittany Levesque (oc, adopted daughter of HHH) finds herself questioning this and it doesn't help matters any that she's just found out she's being used by boyfriend Seth Rollins and the attentions of 2 of the worst bad guys on the roster suddenly coming her way, what will happen by the end? Will she stay good or go bad and love it?
1. AUTHORS NOTES

Okay, so this is a rewrite of Three Hundred Sixty Five Nights, the story I had posted up before. I'm doing things just a shade differently this time, so bear with me here... I don't own the WWE, I don't own any of the plots or the roster, but if I did, I'd wanna call dibs on the Viper and Lunatic Fringe, my babies. So yeah, I know it probably sucks, it'll probably be ooc here and there, but.. I wanted to rewrite it, so I did. Maybe this version will go over a lot better. **++ IMPORTANT ++** **Due to the thing I have in mind, I'm opening the poll again. ;p, I kinda have this idea I wanna do, an alternate take on the Authority/Cena thing? So this time, for her pairing, you can choose between :** **Dean Ambrose** **Randy Orton** **Dolph Ziggler** **Those three are the only three guys who fit what I have in mind. Trust me, if I do it half assed right, it'll be cool. I wanna pick someone that's sort of not liked by her father/adoptive father, Paul. **

**If you wanna know more about Brittany Levesque, I'll post a set/collection link for her later, and you can read about her there. Or I'll do a bio for her on my user bio, not sure which yet. :) **

**VOTE PEOPLE(VIA REVIEW OR POLL ON PROFILE) ! IT'S EITHER ****_RANDY, DEAN OR DOLPH_****. REMEMBER, THIS TIME, ****_SETH IS THE BAD GUY_****. AS MUCH AS I HATE WRITING THAT, I HAD TO FOR STORY PURPOSES. SORRY IF IT TICKS OFF ANY SETH FANS.**

**YOU CAN NOW FIND STUFF ABOUT HER POSTED ON MY PROFILE. READ IT IF YOU LIKE, CLICK THE LINKS AND WHATEVER. LET'S HOPE THIS ONE GOES BETTER, YEAH?**


	2. WHAT GOOD GIRLS DO PART 1

**{ Okay, so this is the rewrite. I didn't feel like the other version was really up to par with what I wanted in the story. I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. It's just easier that way, because I do not know any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story.. So I'll be using ring names only and writing a mix of their in ring personalities, maybe in some cases 'dulled' a bit. Apologies in advance for any OOCness and whatever, but.. I'm trying. Oh yeah, before I forget.. This chapter sort of shows a few of Brittany's biggest flaws/fears. And it vaguely explains why she is that way. But hopefully, she doesn't read off sueish, because trust me, she's not. She has a lot of things wrong with her, a lot of issues. If she reads like a Sue to start with, I definitely apologize for that. No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already.}**

* * *

><p>001.<p>

"What Good Girls Do"

"Well look at what we got here, huh? Ms. Daddy's Little Princess herself." Dean Ambrose drawled as Brittany Levesque made her way into the VIP area backstage just as the show was kicking off for the night. Brittany shot him a dirty look.

"What? It's the damn truth, ain't it.. Princess?" Dean said as he smirked, his ice blue eyes roamed slowly over Brittany Levesque's body before leaning in a little, shaking his head and chuckling. He liked playing games with her, it was too easy to get her all riled up. Deep down, he suspected that his wanting her to himself had something to do with it, but he'd damn sure die before he ever admitted that, much less took sloppy seconds from Seth Rollins, his former stablemate and best friend until the slimy fuck betrayed the 'brotherhood' and went sellout, full blown corporate ass kisser.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but deep down, she couldn't ignore the way her pulse sped up or her breathing hitched just a hair when he leaned in like he had some deep secret to tell her or something. She tried shoving at him, but he shook his head and said "It's too damn bad, really.. All that," he nodded at her before smirking as she started to slowly turn beet red all over, at which point he continued, "Wasted on Seth Rollins... When ya could have a real man."

Brittany laughed a little, gaped at him then pointed from herself to Dean and as she looked around, she asked, "And this real man is where, exactly, Ambrose?" as she bit her lower lip and gazed intently into his eyes as her mind practically screamed at her, '_Are you fucking insane, Brittany? This guy will hurt you. He's a sick and dangerous guy. Remember what Seth said.. What your father warned you about.. Just because he's sexy and you feel something for him.. Doesn't mean you stand here in a semi darkened hallway and bait him. Just walk the fuck away, now. Besides, your dad's been on your ass since the last time the two of you had a run in back here. If your dad can see it.. You're a good girl. Good girls don't go well with this guy.' _but again, she ignored it.

Her temper was rising now, she'd always had a smart mouth and a penchant for popping off when she got pushed just a little too far for her liking. She was her father's daughter, after all, no denying that.

He was only doing this, she reminded herself as she glared at Dean Ambrose, because he and Seth were currently at odds and her father was doing everything he could to screw Dean over.

Yes, Brittany realized it. But again, she was a good girl. Good girls didn't dare speak up or disobey. At least not with her father. She didn't dare do something to disappoint him, not considering he'd been her only parent, and he could've just turned her away, let strangers adopt her, raise her, because her mother had basically dumped her off at a live show one night and hauled ass after telling the man that he was Brittany's father, and that he was either going to raise her or turn her over to CPS, she didn't care either way because Brittany was 'getting in the way' of her lifestyle and her good time and being a mother wasn't as fun as she originally thought it'd be.

But, of course, he hadn't. He'd taken her in, raised her, loved her, and he continued to love her, even when he had a DNA test ran and discovered that he actually **wasn't **Brittany's father. He hadn't turned his back on her, not once. And Brittany didn't anticipate doing anything that would make him want to start now.

Which was exactly why she went to great pains to avoid Dean Ambrose and the overall temptation he was for her. Because every since she'd met the Lunatic Fringe?

She'd secretly wondered just what it'd be like to love him, to have him all to herself. There was this strange magnetic pull there on her part that she couldn't rationalize or explain away or even bury lately, and though she fought it with all her might, the fact that she felt the way she did petrified her.

Because she hadn't before.

Ever.

"If ya gotta ask that, Princess.. Kinda a waste of my time." Dean drawled slowly, locking eyes with her again, thumping his index finger against a full and glossy lower lip. "Gonna go.. I see loverboy and ya dad. Wouldn't want ya getting in trouble now would we, Princess?" he asked in a lower and slightly deeper voice that made her blood boil for a moment, made her bite her lip and made her breathing erratic.

He'd just disappeared into the mens locker room and she stood scowling at the closed door when she felt Seth's arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder at him and managed a smile. "There you are." she said as he smirked and nodded, said casually, "I've been looking all over backstage for you, babe.. Ready to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah."

_'Total bullshit. If you were looking for me, Seth, you'd have found me one hell of a lot faster. That leaves the question, where the fuck were you? Probably up my father's ass. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're dating me or my father.' _she thought to herself, but quickly, she shoved the thought out of her mind. They had a huge storyline coming up, that was all.

Even as she tried her best to reassure herself this, she found herself wondering.. Was Seth really with her because he loved her or.. Was he with her because for the moment, she served a purpose for him? Because lately, she just got these strange feelings about him and his intentions... Not to mention, she'd found phone numbers in his cell phone that belonged to other girls..

And she'd had a friend or two tell her that when she wasn't around, he was 'single'. Or he acted like it.

Which didn't really bother her in all honesty, hell, they weren't married or something.. But she just felt like she was being used lately. She felt like everyone around her knew something she didn't.

And she didn't like feeling that way, not at all.

But she was too afraid to do something about the situation, really, because she didn't want to hurt anybody. And she definitely didn't have the guts to confront Seth.

And that in itself, well.. It sickened her. She hated that about herself, her need to please everyone around her in fear that if she didn't, they'd walk away from her or something. Especially lately.. Especially when the one thing **she wanted **was something totally forbidden to her.

And if it wasn't, then that still didn't guarantee that Dean Ambrose actually wanted her, now did it? Because she wasn't his type.. He dated the models, the girls who lived for one night stands. He probably didn't have a loyal bone in his body, Brittany reminded herself as she and Seth walked out of the arena, happening to walk past Dean's rental car.

Dean smirked as he called out casually, "Think about what I said, Princess." and stubbed out his cigarette, got into his rental car, watching her walk away.

"Girls like that don't go for guys like me. It's fun though.. Imaginin it. If I did have her, I'd only fuck shit up. I'm good at fuckin shit up.. " he grumbled as he flipped through Sirius XM and settled on a hard rock station to listen to.

"What was that about?" Seth asked Brittany with a raised brow and an angry tone to his voice that made her flinch away from him a little. She bit her lower lip and said quietly, "Nothing, okay? Just him being his usual prick self." as she looked back at the car he'd gotten into after doing what he had, sighed a little to herself.

_Even wanting a guy like that is not what a good girl would do. And your father would kill you both.. And besides, it's probably all an Ambrose mind fuck or something, he'd just use me to get to Seth. _Brittany thought to herself as she slid into the passenger seat of Seth's rental car, fumbled around with the radio.

The quiet was tense, awkward almost.

"About earlier, Britt.. I'm sorry, babe, it was just some girl who put her number in my phone at a bar.. It was because one of the guys was using my phone.. She wasn't calling for me." Seth lied convincingly as he held Brittany's gaze and added, "I hate fighting with you, babe. Let's not ruin tonight."

"Yeah, I know.. I don't know why I got so upset, Seth.. I don't want to ruin tonight, either." Brittany said, letting the matter drop.. Even though she suspected that he'd fed her yet another spoonful of lies just now. And naturally, rather than rock the boat, blow up in his face and lose her shit on him like she was dying to do, she kept quiet.

Because that's what good girls do.


	3. WHAT GOOD GIRLS DO PART 2

**{ Okay, so this is the rewrite. I didn't feel like the other version was really up to par with what I wanted in the story. I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. It's just easier that way, because I do not know any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story.. So I'll be using ring names only and writing a mix of their in ring personalities, maybe in some cases 'dulled' a bit. Apologies in advance for any OOCness and whatever, but.. I'm trying. Oh yeah, before I forget.. This chapter sort of shows a few of Brittany's biggest flaws/fears. And it vaguely explains why she is that way. But hopefully, she doesn't read off sueish, because trust me, she's not. She has a lot of things wrong with her, a lot of issues. If she reads like a Sue to start with, I definitely apologize for that. No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already.}**

* * *

><p>002.<p>

"What Good Girls Do" (CONTINUED,DIFFERENT DAY)

"You okay, Brittany? You've been picking at that steak all night, Tiny." Paul asked his oldest daughter in concern as he watched her picking at a steak she normally would have long since inhaled by now. She'd been quiet most of the meal, mostly she stared out the window. Instead of sitting beside Seth, who she was supposed to be dating, like usual, she was sitting to Paul's right, closer to her sisters, feeding and talking to them, playing with them. He gave Seth a glare, but all the kid could do was shrug and go back to watching Brittany intently as he ate his own food in relative silence also.

"Okay, you two, out with it." Paul said finally when the silence got to be too had the passing notion sometimes that maybe making an allowance in Seth's case as far as his ironclad rule against dating fighters just might have been one of the stupidest things he'd ever done, but Brittany, until now, at least, seemed relatively happy with Seth Rollins and the way Paul figured, at least it was him and not one of the other jerks in the back. But he was sensing currently, that something between the two wasn't right, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to help them fix it, or stay out. Stephanie always insisted that he keep his nose out, but he was her daddy, so it was damn hard to do so. So yes, he was going to butt in, at least find out what was going on right now, because even someone lacking a brain could see that Brittany was upset about something, and judging by the way she and Seth were acting, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Seth was at the root of it. He gave Seth a warning glare and Seth paled a little but got back to stabbing at his own steak, avoiding Paul's watchful gaze.

Brittany's head shot up and she rolled her eyes when they met Seth's when he looked up and dead at her, as she muttered quietly, "Daddy, don't.. Just leave it be, okay?" her voice pleading. She'd been fighting with Seth since breakfast, since he caught Randy Orton joking around with her or something, and her joking back.. But Randy was just like an older brother, Seth wouldn't see that though she'd tried telling him countless times. None of the other guys on the roster would ever go for her, she was a goody two shoes.. She wasn't some blonde femme fatale model type, she couldn't twist a thousand guys around her fingertips with just one smile or something.

She was plain, boring.. Brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles that she'd always hated because they made her appear a lot younger than she actually was. A body that while curvy, could also stand to lose a few inches here and there so she would actually look like the typical male ideal of beauty. Her hair was almost always frizzy in humid weather, and she quit bothering with makeup when she was about fourteen and she realized that the breakouts it gave her sensitive skin weren't worth the fucking hassle.

Lately, though, all Seth had to do was **see** another guy within a foot of her and he was all over her, crawling her ass. Which she didn't get, because as stated before, she was far from the kind of girl guys fought over, tripped over themselves to try and get with. And if they did want her, she wasn't that kind of girl, of course.. Social situations, flirting and all that stuff didn't really come easy to her. But that didn't matter to Seth, no. He seemed hell bent on making a big deal of a few guys talking to her.. Two of them were probably doing it for kicks, to get in his head because it was a known fact that both Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose hated him currently, but Randy... He was more or less, -as she'd told Seth a thousand times this morning and other occasions-, was just like a big brother. He'd **never** see her that way. Not that at one point in time, Brittany wouldn't have died to have Randy Orton see her in that way, but.. She was older now, she'd had time to adjust to how the world worked, how life worked for the 'smart and sensible unpretty girls.' out there.

"We're fine." Seth lied quickly as he looked at Brittany, sighed to himself. The simple truth was that they were far from fine. And they both knew it. But there was too much at stake right now, he had too much riding on just how close to Brittany and her father that he got to just walk away. That belt was so damn close he could taste it. And he liked Brittany.. He just didn't love her.. And the lust he had for her when they first started dating, well.. As soon as he'd figured out she didn't put out.. That quickly vanished. He wasn't a total jerk, he didn't want to force himself on her, force her to do something she wasn't ready for. If he did that on top of all the other damage he'd already done to her, to them and what they supposedly had...

He just wasn't **that** kinda bad guy. Guys like Ambrose or Ziggler or Orton even, the ones who'd been sniffing around her the most lately, making him so damn angry he could taste it, they were like that. Not him. And it's one of the reasons he could justify what he was doing, all the cheating. At least if he was screwing around, he wasn't trying to force her to do something she'd already stated she wasn't going to do until the time felt right for her, right?

"Totally fine." Brittany added when her father didn't just stop looking back and forth between them. She went back to eating her food and Paul stared at his daughter, glared at Seth when Seth wasn't looking. If Seth (or any guy for that matter) hurt her, he'd make it his goal to wreck them. If they hurt any of his girls.

"Okay, alright." Paul said finally as he got back to eating himself, quietly. He'd poked and prodded enough for now, he wouldn't get any sort of an answer from either of them, so maybe he could snoop later if he had to.

Brittany stood and brushed crumbs off of her lap then said "Actually, Dad, I'm gonna go to the pool. See you and Steph tonight, right?" as he hugged her and smiled, whispered quietly, "You know ya can talk to me.. Right?" holding her gaze as he did so. She nodded and bit her lower lip as she said "Yeah. I know" in a quiet whisper, but thought to herself, _'No, dad, I kinda can't. Not this time.. Because you like the guy. And I know you love me, but.. If I told you what I thought was up, you'd either not believe me or you'd try and fix things. I'm a grown ass woman and I need to fix this myself.. Somehow.. If I can find the fucking nerve.' _as she walked out.

Seth caught up to her in the parking lot and tapped her shoulder as he said quietly, "I'm sorry.. About this morning.. It's just.. You don't realize how pretty you are, babe and the guys... They're always like hitting on you and.. I guess I get jealous." his best and most convincing pout on his face as he looked at her. Brittany sighed and shook her head then said quietly, "No, Seth, they're not. It's all in your head. And I don't get why. I mean you were never this self conscious before. You were never this quick to assume that just because Ambrose says a stupid thing or Ziggler winks at me or Randy's joking around with me that it meant I was into them. And frankly, that makes me wonder..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the keys in her hand.

"What? What does it make you wonder, huh? Because I'm not the one accusing you of cheating on me every five damn seconds." Seth snapped as Brittany shrugged and said quietly, "Forget it, okay.. Look.. Let's just cool down.. You go work out or something and I'll go spend time with AJ and Paige.. Because I hate fighting, especially with you."

"I'm trying here, Brittany."

"So am I, Seth." Brittany mumbled as she got into her car and drove back to the hotel, all the while disgusted with herself. She pretty much knew what the writing on the wall would read like by now, but it made her angry that she was too afraid of what might happen, who she might piss off or hurt, to stand up for herself, get out of the situation she was stuck in.

And she kept telling herself that maybe she was wrong.. Maybe Seth did love her, maybe he was just easily upset lately.. He did have a lot more pressure on him lately. Them fighting like they were wasn't really helping any.

So once again, she bit her tongue. Until she figured out what she thought was off, what went wrong, there was no actual sense in making waves or anything. Because she'd never been a really confrontational girl for the most part. She really didn't like to fight or to be in the middle of a lot of bullshit and drama and lately, the feelign that was on the horizon had her going into shutdown mode..

Which disgusted her.


	4. A REAL FRIEND STABS YOU IN THE CHEST

**{ Okay, so this is the rewrite. I didn't feel like the other version was really up to par with what I wanted in the story. I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. It's just easier that way, because I do not know any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story.. So I'll be using ring names only and writing a mix of their in ring personalities, maybe in some cases 'dulled' a bit. Apologies in advance for any OOCness and whatever, but.. I'm trying. Oh yeah, before I forget.. This chapter sort of shows a few of Brittany's biggest flaws/fears. And it vaguely explains why she is that way. But hopefully, she doesn't read off sueish, because trust me, she's not. She has a lot of things wrong with her, a lot of issues. If she reads like a Sue to start with, I definitely apologize for that. No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already.}**

* * *

><p>003<p>

"A Real Friend Stabs You In The Chest & Not The Back"

"I just don't get why of all the guys available, guys you could pretty much have with the right words, Britt, that you're with that prick." AJ mused aloud as Brittany continued to work on a paper she had due for school, trying to ignore the conversation, the way that AJ seemed to be fishing for something or hinting at something right now. They'd had at least four other discussions like this already since she'd started seeing Seth.

The discussions used to make Brittany mad, they used to annoy her, lately, however, she suspected that on some level, the things AJ might be trying to open her eyes to, about Seth, well, they might just be true.

"Because, AJ, he's not like that with me.. I mean yeah, we've been fighting a lot lately, but it's just stress. That's all it is." Brittany insisted, even if she wasn't any longer sure that was entirely the case. Something was wrong, something had him acting the way he was, and she hadn't had enough 'experience' with relationships as say, AJ Lee, to tell what was up.

"Stress my ass. Stress, Brittany, does not make him say all that crap he said earlier.. Just because Randy Orton happened to wave at you. He basically called you a slut, you know.." AJ insisted as she grumbled to herself. She'd tried and thousands of times lately, to show Brittany what Seth was doing, what the real Seth was like when her back was turned.

"No, he didn't. He asked if there was something going on, if Randy was bothering me." Brittany said patiently as her mind argued, _'Sure.. Just go ahead, Britt. Keep making excuses for the guy. Even after you're still finding other girls numbers and pictures/texts in his cell phone. When girl, are you going to open your eyes?' _but she quickly shoved the thoughts down, buried them and clearing her throat she tried to change the subject, asking AJ instead, "So.. Is Punk coming to visit you this time?"

"He can't. I mean he wants to, it's just.. It's too soon after all that other stuff went down? Plus he's got a meeting with some people, something about a possible comic book." AJ said as she looked at her friend and took a bite of her food, added with a knowing and gentle smile, "Nice try, changing the subject. Is anything I'm telling you getting through to you? God, please tell me something is. I just.. You're kinda like a baby sister to me and I really don't want to see you get hurt. You deserve better than Seth. Everyone knows it. Just like..." AJ paused and bit her tongue, not wanting to say what she'd been just about to say, that pretty much everyone backstage had figured out by now that to Seth, Brittany was just arm candy, just a prop and a pawn he was using to stay on Paul's good side, to keep from losing any chance he had at the belt and the big push he seemed to be getting lately.

"Just like what?" Brittany asked, looking at AJ intently, her stomach churning nervously as her mind raced. What had AJ been about to tell her just now? Whatever it was, it certainly seemed like it might not have been good, due to the fact that AJ stopped herself from saying it.

"Nothing, okay, it's just.. Some of the others were talking earlier, after that big argument you and Seth had.. When he accused you of having something going on with one of the guys?" AJ trailed off, pleading look in her eyes as she looked at Brittany who nodded and said "And?"

"And they all seem to think Seth's just using you or something.. That he's cheating on you every time your back is turned, yet he's getting all pissed when a guy even looks at you. I kind of agree." AJ finished, worried that now, Brittany was most likely going to get mad and storm out as she had in times past.

Instead, Brittany sat there, thoughtful and quiet for about ten minutes. Then she finally asked AJ, "If he were screwing around on me and using me.. You'd tell me, right?"

AJ nodded and said quietly, "You wouldn't believe me, but I'd try." as she looked at Brittany, watched her watching the table Seth sat at in catering currently, this strange look in her friends hazel eyes. Brittany shook her head and turned her attention back to AJ and to her sandwich, putting it down in disgust. "I'm not really hungry anymore.. Let's go walk around outside or something?"

"Are you okay, Brittany?" AJ asked, worried. Brittany was quiet, yes, but she wasn't this kind of quiet. And in times past, when AJ had tried to tell her what Seth was up to, what he was doing behind her back and why she disliked Brittany dating him so much, Brittany usually either shut down or left the room.

As soon as they were in the parking garage, Brittany kicked a garbage can nearby over and then turned to AJ as she said quietly, "I've been finding numbers and texts.. From girls he meets after shows.. He keeps telling me they're only on there because sometimes the guys get hold of his phone, but..." as she paced, her hand dragging slowly through her long dark hair as she said aloud, "I just don't fucking know anymore. I mean everything was fine until recently. It's gotta be the attention he's getting.."

"Brittany, just stop.. Stop making excuses for him. Stop and actually think about how he's acted, things he's said and done.. You know something isn't right. I don't have to tell you.. The problem is, you're too damn afraid to say it out loud. You don't want to fight with him or something, I don't know.. But you know i t's true. Something's up." AJ said impatiently as Brittany stared at her feet, nodded quietly. AJ was right, there was nothing to say. Everything AJ said just now was totally one hundred percent true and though it killed Brittany, she knew it.

"He's not hitting me or anything. And it's not like we're married." Brittany started, falling silent as she'd said the words, disgusted and angry with herself. AJ grumbled and said quietly, " He doesn't have to lay a hand on you, Brittany, for him to be treating you badly. Just.. Think about it, please? You're my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt."

From behind them, Nikki and Brie Bella spoke up and said in unison, "Us either. That's why we're in here. Britt, you might wanna come with us there is something you really, really need to see. With your own eyes... Finally." as Brittany stood and followed the Bellas back into the building, AJ right beside her as AJ said quietly, "No matter what you see, Brittany.. Just think about what we've all been telling you."

Brittany nodded and as soon as she saw him, hands and lips all over some girl, she froze, gaped in shock. Then the anger set in.. Then the disgust.. Not only with him, but with herself.. Was she really so disgusting that he'd rather turn to anybody and everybody else? Or was he just using her for his own career?

Because the look in his eyes when he looked dead at her... It was almost like he seemed relieved to be getting caught out finally. She didn't see one shred of anything even remotely resembling care or upset in his eyes. And it shocked her because the one thing she'd used to console herself to this point, that she'd known him like the back of her hand, that he loved her, that she was starting to let herself be able to love him... That was gone now.

She turned and stormed out of the building, found her car and sat inside of it, just numb, shocked. She felt stupid, childish, wrong.. Disgusted with herself for not seeing it sooner, hurt.. She found herself tearing herself down mentally..

What was so wrong with her that just being with her hadn't been enough? Had he ever actually loved her or wanted her? Or was it all some damn act just to get his foot further in the door?

All she did know was that she was pretty much done.


	5. I REALLY AM DONE WITH IT

**{ Okay, so this is the rewrite. I didn't feel like the other version was really up to par with what I wanted in the story. I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. It's just easier that way, because I do not know any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story.. So I'll be using ring names only and writing a mix of their in ring personalities, maybe in some cases 'dulled' a bit. Apologies in advance for any OOCness and whatever, but.. I'm trying. Oh yeah, before I forget.. This chapter sort of shows a few of Brittany's biggest flaws/fears. And it vaguely explains why she is that way. But hopefully, she doesn't read off sueish, because trust me, she's not. She has a lot of things wrong with her, a lot of issues. If she reads like a Sue to start with, I definitely apologize for that. No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already.}**

* * *

><p>004<p>

"I'm Over It, I Really Am"

"Are you sure you're okay?" AJ asked again as Brittany paced the parking garage. Her mind kept replaying what she'd just seen moments before like some bad movie or something and no matter what she tried to tell herself, she was just left disgusted, hurt and bitter. The one guy she thought she knew better than anybody else. And it turned out that he was just like, if not worse than, everyone else. Brittany looked at AJ a few moments, the shock wearing off, as she thought about how to answer her friend's question. "I'm fine, AJ, really. I'm over it, actually.. All of it. I should've known Seth was just like all the others. How the hell did I not see it?" she raged quietly at herself as she kicked over a garbage can in the parking garage and paced back and forth, her stomach churning, wanting to vomit more than anything right now.

Everything he'd been telling that other girl, how he was just with Brittany because it worked for him, about how he really didn't love her, about how the other girl was the one he loved.. It all came back to Brittany and she sat down on the sidewalk, her head in her hands as she stared at her feet in disbelief. "How long?" she asked finally, as AJ said quietly, "Truth?"

"I asked, didn't I?" Brittany asked as she bit her lower lip, dragged her hand slowly through her long dark waves and looked up at AJ who sat down beside her and said quietly, "For the whole time you two have been together." which hit Brittany like a punch to the stomach. She went back in her mind over the entire almost two years they'd been dating. How the hell had she not seen it before? Was she really that stupid?

"He never meant a damn word he said, did he?" she assessed aloud as she looked at AJ who shrugged and leaned against her, said quietly, "Hey.. Don't start doing that thing where you blame it all on yourself, on the fact that you were holding out on that one thing he kept pushing so hard to get you to give to him. You have standards girl. It's not your fault. And it's not a bad thing or something to be ashamed of."

"It's not that. I'm actually kind of relieved now, in all honesty, that I didn't do what I was going to do when I came up to visit this week. I was this close, AJ, this close to giving in." Brittany admitted as she held her breath a few moments, looked at the bracelet around her wrist, another of Seth's frequent 'gifts' as of late._ And now, it all made sense_, she thought to herself bitterly, _why he was buying her shit all the time, calling at odd hours of the night. Guilt, apparently, was eating him alive_.

She stood up and stretched, AJ sprang up from the sidewalk also. "Where are you going?"

"Back in. If he doesn't have the balls to end this, AJ, doesn't mean I'm not gonna. He is not using me to get where he wants anymore. Let him fucking struggle. I'm just.. I'm done, finally. Remind me to thank Nikki and Brie later, would ya?" Brittany asked as AJ nodded and then smiled a little, asked aloud, "Are you seriously about to end things with him, Brittany?"

"Mhmm.. And you're going to come with me when I do it.. So I don't wimp out or buy into any of the crap he'll probably try to feed me." Brittany said as AJ nodded then said "Also, I'm gonna need your cell phone when we're all out tonight. You are going out with us tonight, right?"

"AJ, I don't.. I really don't go out much, you know that." Brittany mumbled as AJ shook her head and said "If you stay in your room though, all you will do, Britty, is beat yourself up, blame yourself for the shitty way he treated you. And then by tomorrow, you'll be right back with him. As your best friend, girl, I'm not letting that happen. So yes, Brittany, you will be coming out tonight."

"She's right." Nikki and Brie spoke up as Naomi nodded her head in agreement and said quietly, "It's about time somebody showed that little two toned spidermonkey what happens when a woman's fed up."

"Guys... I swear, if I stay in my room like always, I'm not gonna blame myself. Even I'm not that pathetic.. I mean I don't think I am.." Brittany trailed off as her friends began to protest and quite loudly, at that. She bit her lower lip, still totally unsure about it, going out with the girls for a girls night out. It wasn't who she was, she never felt comfortable at those kinds of things. And she hated drinking, it meant that if she drank too much, too fast, there was literally no telling what she'd do if given half a chance.

And that was something she didn't like. She'd seen first hand, through her real mother, of course, just how out of control someone got when they got drunk or high. She did not want to wake up tomorrow morning full of regrets. "Seriously, guys, I'll be fine.. Let me just end this already. I'm pretty much done with putting myself out there."

"Everytime someone says that.." Nikki started as AJ nodded but kept quiet then seconds later, insisted, "But you are coming out with us tonight, if the entire Divas roster has to unite and drag you out."

"And we will do it, girl, believe that." Naomi stated as she stared at the COO's daughter. "And no worrying about what Daddy's gonna say either. Tonight? Both of 'em can kiss your ass."

"Easy for you guys to say. You don't have to live with the guy, especially lately. And you know how uptight he gets about me going out, drinking and stuff." Brittany tried, looking at the group around her. She could see she wasn't getting out of it, one way or another, these girls, girls who barely knew her, who she all secretly envied just because they were ten times prettier than she ever dared to become, were dragging her out tonight.

She finally sighed and said in quiet defeat, "Okay, fine.. But nobody tell Dad about Seth and I breaking up just yet, okay? I'm just.. I'm afraid he'll be mad at me? I don't want to make him mad or anything, I really don't want him worrying."

"Why would he be mad at you though, I mean Seth is the cheater." AJ mused aloud as Brittany gave her a pleading look and then stared intently at the door she stood in front of, her hand hesitantly lingering on the knob. "Here I go."

"I gotta see this." Naomi crowed as Nikki and Brie shushed her, AJ gave her a warning glare and she said "What, y'all, don't even trip. That little shit's had it coming." as they walked into the building behind Brittany, hanging back, keeping their distance.

Brittany found Seth talking to Cesaro and she tapped his shoulder. He turned around, looked at her, just kept quiet for a few moments, the shock and the guilt he felt surfacing as he said quietly, "I didn't want you to see.."

"Just fucking shut up, Seth. I'm actually over it. I do have one question though.. Just when in the hell were you actually going to be a man and end things?" Brittany asked, the harsh coldness in her tone surprising Seth as he looked at her. He thought about his answer and realized that nothing he said was going to change what he'd done to hurt her, how he'd played games with her for almost two years now, since they'd been dating on and off. He'd known when all this started, of course, that sooner or later, either she'd find out or he'd have to finally walk away.

He'd just never expected her to react.

He'd figured, as spineless as she was, he'd have to break things off with her still. Which was sort of what he was trying to figure out how to do when she'd walked up just now.

"Here. Give this to that other bitch. Oh and by the way.. Might wanna make sure she knows it's as fake as you are.. It turned my fucking wrist green." Brittany snapped as she took off the bracelet and threw it at him, walking away, shoving through the few Divas crowded around listening intently. He looked at the bracelet in his hand, then at her retreating back.

"Tough break. Now what will you tell Paul?" Cesaro asked aloud as Seth snapped bitterly, "Shut the fuck up." and stormed off. He just needed to get his head around what just happened and the pain that he hadn't expected to feel but was now in fact feeling over her breaking up with him. He'd never thought she'd do it, to be honest.

It wasn't like her.

Down the hall, Renee Young caught up to Brittany just as the first tear fell and she grumbled. "What? If you're about to ask if you can use that for a segment tonight, Renee, fucking don't go there. My life, my personal drama is not a part of my father's fucking three ring circus. If you gotta quote something, quote that.." Brittany said as she glared at Renee who said quietly, "The cameras caught over half of it. I just.. I wanted to come down here and tell you that you should've done that a long time ago. And that I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly? I mean, all that happened just now is I found out what a dickless little snake I was falling for. Like I said.. You've got the footage, do whatever. I'm not part of the roster. Nothing that happens in my life is subject to cameras or interviews or these fucking dirt sheets reporters. Now just go." Brittany snapped as Renee hurried and walked away.

Brittany shook her head and muttered mostly to herself, "God damn it.. Now whether I want my dad prying or not, he's going to be right in the middle of this crap. I swear to God, if he tries to fix this, if he even suggests that Seth's not a bad guy, I will fucking leave. I'm done. I'm sick of lies and being used. I'm sick with myself." as she slowly raked a hand through her hair.

AJ and the girls cleared their throats. "C'mon.. We've all done our bits.. We're gonna go to the hotel, get ready to go out. And yes, Brittany, you are coming.. And you are letting us pamper you, okay?"

"Guys, don't.. You can't put sugar on shit and call it a brownie, okay? Look at me. I mean really actually look. I'm not.. I'm not one of you. I'm better off not pretending to be something I'm not." Brittany insisted as Nikki said aloud, "Nobody said anything about pretending.. And you are pretty, girl.. We just think you've had a rough day, you deserve this. So stop arguing and come on already."

"Fine." Brittany said as she stood, followed the group of Divas out into the parking lot.. was she about to make a huge mistake? What was going to happen when her father did find out about her breakup with Seth?

She dreaded that, but for the moment, she decided to focus solely on not letting her friends get carried away and try to transform her into some glam supermodel or something.. Because she knew, deep down, she'd never be someone's ideal of beauty. She'd heard as much of an affirmation out of Seth's mouth when she caught him with that other girl backstage just about two hours before..


	6. THE OTHER SIDE OF ME PART 1

**{ Okay, so this is the rewrite. I didn't feel like the other version was really up to par with what I wanted in the story. I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. It's just easier that way, because I do not know any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story.. So I'll be using ring names only and writing a mix of their in ring personalities, maybe in some cases 'dulled' a bit. Apologies in advance for any OOCness and whatever, but.. I'm trying. Oh yeah, before I forget.. This chapter sort of shows a few of Brittany's biggest flaws/fears. And it vaguely explains why she is that way. But hopefully, she doesn't read off sueish, because trust me, she's not. She has a lot of things wrong with her, a lot of issues. If she reads like a Sue to start with, I definitely apologize for that. No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already.}**

* * *

><p>005<p>

" The Other Side Of Me Pt 1 "

"Don't you own something not.. Practical?" Nikki asked as she and Brie tore through Brittany's suitcases, looked at each other and then at Brittany who was currently having her nails done by Naomi, who was talking animatedly about how most men were assholes and it was a proven fact, stating that of course, when she'd gotten Jimmy, she'd gotten the best one. Brittany looked up at the twins and said quietly, "I don't actually need sexy stuff?" the phrase coming out as more of a question than anything else. Nikki and Brie looked at each other as Natalya spoke up and said "She's my size. I'll go grab some of my stuff real quick." and edged out of the hotel room, going to get Brittany something to wear.

"This is all gonna be pointless, guys, trust me." Brittany insisted as Naomi shook her head and said with a calm smirk, "Oh.. You gon make a point, girl.. To Seth. When he chokes on everything he's ever made you think, every way he's ever hurt you. Why do you not wanna fuck him over, huh? I thought that was a female thing, I know if it was me, girl, I'd.." shaking her head as she fell silent, finished doing Brittany's nails and said with a smirk, "All done. Gimme a blow dryer, Cameron, damn.. Can't have the nails getting smeared."

Cameron held out the blow dryer on Brittany's nails as she asked in curiousity, "You don't ever just do this stuff for kicks?"

"Nope.. I'm not much of a party girl.. Also not much of a hair did, makeup did, nails did kinda girl.. I just.. I always sort of figured why bother, ya know? No sense in trying to make myself look better than I really do.. It's false advertising." Brittany said quietly as Cameron and Naomi exchanged raised brows as AJ spoke up and asked, "Where the hell do you get that logic, anyway.. I mean the entire time I've known you, Brittany, I haven't once heard you say anything good about yourself."

In her mind, she could hear her real mother's drunken voice drawling out how annoying she was, how ugly she'd turned out to be, how her father better fucking take her before Brittany drove the woman insane, all the other things she'd ever heard her mother say to her or about her to her friends. She bit her lower lip and said quietly, "Let's just say I know what I know, okay?"

"That's messed up though. Is it Stephanie telling you this shit because I'll go beat her ass real quick." Naomi asked in concern as Brittany shook her head and said aloud, "No, actually girls, she's tried, she's worked her ass off to make sure I knew how 'beautiful' I supposedly am. This is.. It's other stuff, okay? Stuff I don't talk about. Ever." Brittany stated as she bit her lower lip, let Nikki finish doing her makeup, Nikki motioning for Brie and saying, "Gold eye shadow.. I think it was in your makeup bag last time we needed it. It'll look better with her eyes, it'll really make the green in them pop."

"Gotcha.. I think I'm gonna grab that red lipstick too." Brie called out as AJ stopped her in the doorway and tossed her room key then said "My hair straightener and some anti frizz stuff is in my room. Do not touch anything else. If you do, Brie, I will do my finisher on you."

"And?"

"Just get the stuff." AJ sniped at Brie who glared and then said "I have some shoes.. I'm gonna bring those." before walking out.

"You guys really did not have to do this." Brittany said as she looked up at Naomi and Nikki who shrugged and said with smirks, "Gives us something to do.. Besides, there's the slightest chance it might piss off the COO and we love doing that. He just makes the funniest damn faces when he's mad."

Brittany laughed and admitted, "He does, doesn't he?" going silent again, not sure what might happen tonight, but trying not to worry about it too much, either. Her mind kept going back to earlier, how she'd felt the second she'd finally said the words 'It's over' out loud to Seth, rather than keeping it all internal, letting things drag on even longer like she would've before.

Something in her had snapped, she was just fed up, disgusted. She was tired of being used, she was tired of feeling like sloppy seconds when a guy dated her. She was tired of always wondering whether people had alterior motives when they were nice to her. She hated that her own mother, her own flesh and blood, had ultimately been the one to do all this damage to her at such an early age.

Maybe she should start taking her life back, starting with today.

The only question remained.. Just how did she go about doing that without being afraid of every move she dared to make? How did she even begin to finally figure out what she wanted for herself and how to go about getting it? She hadn't in so long, she was afraid to even try now.

And most importantly, other than people to realize she wasn't some kind of pushover, that she could push back if pushed.. What else did she really want, exactly?


	7. A VIPER VERSUS A LUNATIC

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. In the interest of making things interesting, this idea came to me (haha, when you have two slightly deranged musi like Randy and Dean, this stuff happens a lot) so I'm going with it. This is a sort of private conversation between Dean and Randy. Due to a surge in votes (Dean has 2, Randy has 4) I'm not only extending the poll. So now, the new rules are, first guy to 7 wins. You can vote in a review or on the poll at the top of my user profile on here. You can also vote on polyvore, via message or comment on the set for this story. :) VOTE NOW! Also, throwing two of my personal favorite fanfic ships in here, Alycia Fox / Ryback and John/Nikki Bella. So yeah. Sorry guys, but.. They are two ships I like. }**

* * *

><p>006<p>

" A Viper Versus A Lunatic.. Round One? "

He'd watched the entire thing, smirking as he'd done so, leaned against a wall, hand in the pockets of his jeans, amusement dancing in his normally cold grayish blue eyes. He'd been half tempted then, to walk over and RKO Seth right in the middle of the hallway, but he decided against it. Anything that raised Paul's brows right now wasn't a good idea. The guy was already making him scarce in the ring because of the remark he'd made to Paul when Brittany came for a visit while the college she went to was out on holiday break when he'd told the guy, _**'Doesn't matter now what you say or do, Levesque. I want her, hell, I've always kinda wanted her. It's gonna happen, one way or the other. You can either step back and let it, or you can try, fight it and drag her through hell. But I'm not just going to ignore what I feel this time. Did me no good last time.'** _and walked away.

He hadn't actually had a match since.

And that didn't really bother him, because given the delightful turn in events, given what he wanted, currently, he could think of a thousand other ways to amuse himself, and right now, on top of that list was to dismantle Seth Rollins, completely and totally. He hadn't even realized that another person was watching until Dean Ambrose spoke up from behind him, "About time, huh?"

"Yeah.. But if you're thinking she's gonna be yours, Ambrose, think again." Randy answered calmly as he stared down Dean who chuckled, raked his hand through his hair and shook his head then answered in an even deathlier calm tone, " You don't scare me, Orton. And I think we both know who's gonna win this. Because I don't stop until I got what I want. Even if it means tearing you, that two toned little fucking fairy fucker and papa bear to shreds, Orton. Nothing's gonna stop me this time."

"You only wanna fuck her, Ambrose." Randy stated matter of factly as Dean looked at him then said through gritted teeth, "She's fuckin mine, Orton. So get your third generation ass to the back of the fuckin line. Because I called dibs when Seth met her, the dumb shit just doesn't know it. And what's it to ya, Orton, what I want with her, huh? It's not like you're coppin feelings for her overnight, either. We both know the only thing you want, Orton, is to fuck her, just so you get under Levesque's skin."

"So you think, Ambrose.. See, you're an idiot. And thinking? Not something you should be allowed to do. All I have to say, Ambrose, is this.. If you get in my way, man, I will take you the fuck out. Now I've got no problems with you.. And trust me.. I don't think you want me to have a problem with you." Randy mused as he stepped into Dean's face.

There were no cameras around, no hidden mics picking up this particular beef between the two males, Randy made sure of that before he spoke his mind to Ambrose seconds before. Ambrose, he suspected, was only inserting himself into this because Ambrose was bored. And Ambrose hated Authority, period. He also currently hated Seth Rollins for some unknown reason.

Dean shoved at him, he laughed and stepped back, his fist swinging upward, connecting with Dean's nose. Dean gaped a moment, then the anger began to glow in his eyes as he punched back. Within a matter of minutes, the two men were having an all out brawl just down the hallway from catering, out of view of the other drama going on currently between Seth and Brittany, their very public break up.

Security rushed down and drug the two men away, Randy smirking as he called out, "Me and you, Lunatic. I'm gonna show you what a really twisted person does when you stand in their way." while being dragged past the crowd around Seth and Brittany, out the door into the parking garage by his longtime offscreen friend John Cena and Ryback who both promptly dumped an arm load of fresh snow over his head and said firmly, "Calm the fuck down, Orton."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm the fuck down."

"The fuck was that, anyway, huh? Lately, man, you've been snapping at either Rollins or Ambrose.. Thought you liked your side of the fence.." John asked, staring at his friend intently, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on that he was missing apparently.

"When I want something, Cena, I go for it. And we both know nothing stands in my way. Not Rollins, not Paul, not that god damn idiot Ambrose." Randy grumbled as he looked at his fist, then at the door, for a moment tempted to walk back inside, rearrage the entire backstage area with not only Seth, but Ambrose now. He took out a pack of cigarettes instead and lit one up.

John and Ryback exchanged looks and John asked quietly, "What you said in there, in the locker room... You sure you wanna change sides?"

"If I didn't fucking mean it, Cena, I wouldn't have fucking said it.. I can't fuck up the people I want to fuck up from this side, now can I?" Randy asked through gritted teeth as he exhaled smoke. Ryback started to laugh, doubling over as it hit him why the brawl backstage had just happened. John remained quiet but gave Ryback a raised brow, Ryback rolling his eyes at John and pointing out, "All this, Orton.. Over a girl?"

"All this, Ryback.. Over a girl." Randy said as John smirked and held his hand up in a high five as he said "Fucking finally, man, you're gonna stand up and fight. It's about damn time."

"Yeah, well she wasn't old enough to make her own damn decision back then.. And I knew Levesque was gonna drag her through hell if I tried to fight him about his whole thing against me even breathing around her. Shit, don't fucking look at me like that, eithre of you.. you'd do the same damn thing for Nikki and Foxy." Randy snapped as John and Ryback shared a look, Ryback suggesting, "We tell him now or later, Cena?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ambrose signed on to this side of it too, man.. Just to get his hands on Seth. Because he claims that if he doesn't, they're just gonna keep pushing this whole feud between him and Bray. What he really wants, apparently, is the same thing as you."

"Yeah? Well he ain't getting it." Randy stated confidently as he stubbed out his cigarette then laughed at the whole situation. So they'd have to co exist just to get their hands on Seth who was right now being protected by Levesque and the Authority.. This was certainly going to be interesting, wasn't it?

"None of that shit tonight, man.. You know how Britty is about conflicts and fighting, man.. She's comin out with the girls tonight, they had to practically coax her.. Tonight, man, is your shot to get your foot in the door with her.. And not to get thrown out of the bar for beating the shit out of Ambrose or Rollins.. We clear?"

"Fucking crystal." Randy said as he smirked a little.. Maybe he could talk to her alone tonight.. It was worth a try, hell, everything he'd ever felt for her hadn't just magically disappeared in a few years time.. he hadn't forgotten it or moved past it.. And he was single... And now, so was she..

* * *

><p>Inside the building, Sheamus and Roman Reigns dragged Dean into the bathroom and shut the door behind them firmly. Roman dumped an icy cold bottled water over Dean's head and hissed, "Not what we fucking had in mind, Ambrose, what the fuck was that out there, huh?" as Sheamus shook his head, tried not to double over in laughter, fully amused by the brawl that nobody saw just now. "If ah didn't know better, fella.. Ah would say ye loike te lass."<p>

"Yeah, well, you'd fucking be an idiot too, wouldn't you?" Dean sniped as he glared at Roman and toweled off his head, after snatching the towel that Roman held out to him just after he'd dumped the ice water on him. "What the literal fuck is he even doing in here, Reigns?"

"Because, you jackass, it took more than me this time, to pull you two fuckheads apart." Roman snapped as he looked at his friend and asked in a calmer and quieter tone, "Any chance you're actually going to fucking tell her how you feel anytime soon, Ambrose, or are you just going to keep going after guys who unlike you, have the balls required to make a move?"

"Fuck you, Roman."

"Et's true, fella. Ye are drivin all o us roight up te wall wit et." Sheamus stated boredly as he added, "Just tell 'er already."

"It ain't that fucking easy, Sheamus." Dean snapped as Roman spoke up and turning to Sheamus said "What he means, Laoch, is that he's afraid. Because it is that easy, but for the past two years, man, he's just chosen to keep driving every one of us crazy and make her miserable. Which, by the way, Dean, " he paused to chuckle and then finished, "Is not the way you get close to a girl.. Especially not one like Brittany, okay? You're gonna listen to me and do what I say now. You do want to actually win this whole thing.. Right?"

Dean growled, grumbled something and said finally, "Suppose I agree with ya.. How fast does this get my fuckin hands around Seth and Randy's throats?"

"Soon.. But a little birdy told me, man.. Tonight she's gonna go out with the girls.. And that, Dean, is where you're gonna actually behave." Roman commanded firmly as Dean glared at him and said "I don't fuckin do that shit. I drink alone."

"We all bloody know, fella.. But tonight, fella, she will be out. If ye want to show 'er tere is a different side of you, tonight." Sheamus said as Roman nodded in agreement and Dean mulled it over. He wasn't a very outgoing guy, he'd rather drink in his hotel room for the most part, he only went out when Roman dragged him lately..

But if she was going to be there tonight..


	8. THE OTHER SIDE OF ME PART 2

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Due to a surge in votes (Dean has 3, Randy has 4) I'm not only extending the poll but sadly, since Ziggler's got no votes, I'm taking him off of it.. So now, the new rules are, first guy to 7 wins. You can vote in a review or on the poll at the top of my user profile on here. You can also vote on polyvore, via message or comment on the set for this story. :) VOTE NOW! Also, throwing two of my personal favorite fanfic ships in here, Alycia Fox / Ryback and John/Nikki Bella. So yeah. Sorry guys, but.. They are two ships I like. }**

* * *

><p>007<p>

" The Other Side Of Me, Part 2 "

As soon as Paul heard what happened, he walked down the hallway to his daughter's hotel room. He knew thanks to the front desk that she was no longer sharing one with Seth. As a father, he'd been thrilled to learn that bit of information when he'd called them while he was in his own room. He stood in the hallway after knocking on the door for a few minutes. Finally, the door opened and he looked at Brittany, brow raised. "You are not goin out like that."

She bit her lower lip and started to go and change right that second, started to call the girls and call tonight off, but a little voice within her reminded her, _'Hello, Brittany, remember? Taking control of your own life? Starting tonight? Finally standing up for yourself with everyone, including the father you love to death but that still treats you like you're a 3 year old or something?' _and instead, she heard herself saying simply, "I'm 23, Dad. Not 3. I can wear what I want." as she held his gaze, almost a silent challenging look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're my little girl, so.." Paul said gently as the words of his wife came back to him, reminded him what Steph seemed to think might have happened back at the arena, why she might have broken it off with Seth and not told him or come to him when it hurt her like he suspected it did. She was trying, for once, according to Stephanie, to show that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She was trying to prove she was grown up, that she could do things on her own. Whatever happened, Paul was deep down glad for it, because he'd seen a side of his daughter earlier tonight at the arena, that he hadn't seen since she was probably four or so, right after she'd come to live with him because her mother ditched her.

"Dad, seriously. It's just a dress. Do you have to pick a fight about it?" Brittany asked, her voice wavering nervously just a hair. Mentally, she kicked herself. So good she was doing so far. She second guessed everything she said or did for the better part of four hours now. She was still afraid more than anything that doing what she'd done tonight was going to wind up being a huge mistake.

"No, no.. I just came down here to make sure you were okay, tell you if you need us tonight, we're right up the hall.. And to tell you that if you wanna talk I swear I won't get in the middle of it." Paul stated as Stephanie had been drilling into his head to do since they'd all left the arena at the end of tonight's show. He hugged Brittany and when she asked him quietly, "So you're not pissed at me? For breaking it off with Seth, I mean?"

"Nah.. Just not sure why you did it.. I thought you two were happy." Paul said as Brittany shook her head but didn't elaborate as to why they hadn't been happy. She sighed and said quietly, "I just.. I wanted to be alone, I guess." as she held her father's gaze, relief flooding her when he said he wasn't mad at her for breaking up with Seth.

She did, however, feel guilty for not just coming out and telling her father the entire truth, what Seth had really been dating her for all along, what he'd done to her, the things he kept trying to push her to do when she'd known she wasn't ready, or it wouldn't be right to do those things with him when she knew deep down that to some degree, she didn't really love Seth like she'd tried to think she had. _'But, _she reminded herself, _you're not some bitter vindictive bitch. Yeah, you could totally wreck the guy. But you wouldn't feel right if you did it.' _

"I mean it, Britt. If you need us, we're just 3 doors down, okay, Tiny?" Paul asked his daughter as he eyed her intently. He could tell there was a lot more that she was keeping to herself, but he wasn't going to force her to talk about it, not yet. Maybe Steph was right. Maybe he did need to back off sometimes. But he'd raised her since she was really, really little, and it was hard as hell to see her now, 23 and still struggling with the things her mother did to mess her up before ultimately walking away from her and leaving her in his hands.

And finding out when she'd been 13 or so that he wasn't her real father, that her own mother hadn't even cared enough to find her real father to leave her with.. It'd made them bond closer than they had before then, but it'd also made her sort of start burying parts of her personality, he suspected sometimes, because deep down, she was afraid that one day, she'd disappoint him or something, and he'd leave her too. What he needed to do right now, he realized, was make sure she knew that her choosing to end things with that prick Seth was not going to be something that made him abandon her.

If anything? He'd been as proud as hell when they'd showed the footage to him of what happened. He hadn't really been able to hear what was said, unfortunately, but he had seen her come alive. She had a little fight in her, it'd been nice to see it again after so long of having her bury it, repress herself so much so that at times, he'd wondered if Brittany was his daughter or a drone or something. It'd always worried him when she'd started retreating, stopped fighting or showing any signs of that spunk he'd seen hints of when she'd first come to him.

"So.. What did you say to him when ya threw that bracelet back at him?" Paul asked in curiousity as Brittany gave him a pleading look then finally laughed a little and said "I told him that the bracelet was as fake as he was. Let's just leave it at that. I'm fine, Dad, really. And I'm not going to turn into some party queen, okay? It's just tonight, just because the girls all threatened life and limb if I didn't go with them to get out of my own head. Trust me, I've seen what partying all the time does, not even close to who I am."

"And the new look?" he asked as he grumbled and shook his head.

"Dad, seriously. Go on.. You and Steph go out.. have a fun time. You do not have to worry about me, really. I will be fine. I'll text if I need you or something. I just.. I need tonight, okay? I can't explain why." Brittany pleaded as she hugged her father and then stepped back into her own room, shutting the door behind her as she flopped down onto the bed and took a long slow and very deep breath.

She'd handled that okay.. Now how the hell was she going to handle anything else that might happen tonight? Because this was not something she was good at, this whole 'stand up for me and what I want' thing.. Maybe she'd figure it out. Maybe she'd be okay. She had to start somewhere, she knew that much.. Because if she didn't, she was going to completely lose herself in what others wanted of her, what she was expected to be and do, and she didn't want that.. Not when she'd barely knew who she really was to begin with.

She slid her feet into the shoes loaned to her by Brie and took one last look at herself in the mirror on the door of the bathroom area. "Okay. You can do this. You need this and damn it, Brittany, if anyone deserves tonight, it's you." she coached herself before grabbing her room key and walking out and down to the lobby where she was meeting the other girls and their guys...

And she couldn't contain it.. She felt excited for once.


	9. THE OTHER SIDE OF ME PART 3 - DEAN

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Due to a surge in votes (Dean has 3, Randy has 4) I'm not only extending the poll but sadly, since Ziggler's got no votes, I'm taking him off of it.. So now, the new rules are, first guy to 7 wins. You can vote in a review or on the poll at the top of my user profile on here. You can also vote on polyvore, via message or comment on the set for this story. :) VOTE NOW! Also, throwing two of my personal favorite fanfic ships in here, Alycia Fox / Ryback and John/Nikki Bella. So yeah. Sorry guys, but.. They are two ships I like.**

**THIS IS DEAN'S CHAPTER. NEXT UP WILL BE RANDY'S. I SPLIT IT UP SO THAT YOU HAVE BOTH TO READ AND IT'S EASIER TO UNDERSTAND AND FOLLOW, AND THAT WAY IT'S EASIER TO MAKE YOUR DECISION. VOTES ARE TIED, 5 AND 5 FOR DEAN AND RANDY. YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA MAKE THIS EASY ON A GIRL, ARE YA? IT'S COOL, I DON'T MIND SO MUCH.}**

* * *

><p>008<p>

" The Other Side Of Me, Part 3 "

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Brittany muttered to herself almost as soon as she and the other girls were inside the nightclub. Before she could actually protest or god forbid, try to leave or something, a drink was shoved into her hand and she looked at it, brow raised for a few moments. The door opened and she groaned inwardly as she saw Seth walking in. She tensed, dreading any run in she might have with her former boyfriend suddenly. Suddenly, her 'stand' made earlier at the arena seemed like the worst thing she'd ever done, the worst idea she'd ever had.

"You're staring at him." AJ pointed out quietly as Brittany sighed and looked down. AJ shook her head and said quietly, "Remember what you were talking about, Brittany.. if you don't get out of that now, you won't ever get away. Besides, Seth's really not all that attractive."

"I know, AJ. And his personality, or what I know it to be now makes him even less attractive." Brittany muttered quietly as she took a larger sip of the mixed drink in her hand than intended, promptly choked on the strength of the alcohol in the glass. "The hell is in this?"

"Ask the Bellas. They chose it. I told them that you might wanna stick to wine coolers tonight but noooo. Didn't want to listen to someone who actually knows you." AJ mused as she scanned the nightclub intently, looking for someone to drag Brittany over and introduce her to. The sooner she got Brittany circulating, actually making conversation with other guys, the better off Brittany was going to be, in her opinion, because Seth had shown up tonight, throwing a wrench into what was just supposed to be Brittany getting out and seeing that the world had other men in it than Seth Rollins, asshole he was.

"Oh. Well it's fucking strong. I'm not much for drinking.." Brittany trailed off, her voice falling away as a loud and obnoxious rap song called Tap Out or something came on and she watched him dancing, laughing, living it up. It didn't even look like he was even a little upset, or that he even maybe missed her. For a few moments, this had her hurt. Then she sighed and reminded herself that breaking up with him, even though right now, it was killing her to have done, was the best thing she could have done for herself.

"Brittany, you did the right thing." AJ pointed out as the Bella twins walked over and asked "And you aren't dancing right now because?" as they looked at her, followed her gaze to the place across the club where Seth was dancing with some other girl, completely unconcerned, having one hell of a time. Nikki sighed and said aloud, "For the love of God, Britt. If he's over there living it up.. Maybe you should do the same thing, huh?"

"I, umm.."

"No umm.. C'mon, we're gonna find you a guy to dance with. Now. Because that boy" Naomi and Cameron stated as they both narrowed their eyes at Seth's turned back before finishing simultaneously, "Ain't worth a single damn tear. Girl, you should be out there givin zero fucks about him right now. Kay?"

Brittany laughed a little, looked at the girls who'd dragged her out tonight and said quietly, "Okay, alright. Thanks.. For tonight.. Because no matter how much I bitch and whine, I needed it. And it's definitely been a wake up call." as she felt a tap to her shoulder. She turned around only to have a slightly less intoxicated and cranky than normal Dean Ambrose shoved at her by Sheamus and Roman Reigns, both of whom said in unison, "Entertain this bastard before he starts shit and gets us thrown out.. Again."

"Princess." Dean slurred as he pitched forward, Brittany rolling her eyes and steadying him so she didn't fall down also. "Prick." she grumbled as she looked at him and then asked, "Thought you were a hermit?"

"Yeah, well, I thought you were Seth's girl too, so.. Some reason you're not over there tryin like hell to get back with him?" Dean blurted, eyeing her with an amused smirk as she glared and flipped him off, started to turn and walk off. Until, of course, he grabbed her wrist. Normally, she'd have yanked her hand free, but something about the way he grabbed hold of her, pulled her against him.. "Look.. I'm not good at this.. I'm not a nice guy, damn it. Just fuckin dance with me.. It'll really piss Rollins off.. If ya want him back.."

"No, actually, I don't.. It would be nice if he felt as shitty as I do right now though." Brittany admitted quietly as Dean got her off to a quieter corner of the club just like Roman and Sheamus had been coaching him to do since they'd walked into the damn club that night. He glided his hands slowly down her sides, resting them at her hips as he chuckled and said "Damn girl, don't ya loosen up at all?"

"Why are you being not such a jerk tonight, Dean? I mean what's in it for you?" Brittany asked him as she eyed him warily, but bit her lower lip. The roughness of his hands against her skin felt amazing, it was sort of doing something to her, sadly ,she wasn't even sure why. She looked at his hands, then at his eyes. He glared and asked, "Why ya gotta ask things and ruin the damn moment?" as he pulled her totally against him, dancing with her. In his arms, he couldn't help but notice that her skin was soft, warm.. Her chin rested on his chest kinda perfectly, actually, and as soon as he thought that, he immediately tried to curb the thought._ The only reason he was doing this_, he told himself sternly, _was to piss off Rollins_.. Because despite the way Seth was acting right now? Dean knew that Rollins was nothing if not a territorial guy.

_Kinda like he'd be_, the thought crept in before he could stop it,_ if he had Britt to himself_.

Brittany looked up at Dean once, shocked to find him staring down at her, this puzzled look on his face, a look which her own face probably mirrored at the moment. What the hell was going on here?

"What?" Dean asked quietly after a few moments, looking down at her, finding her staring up at him, totally confused look in her eyes. He shrugged and smirked seconds later when he saw that Seth, apparently, had seen them and was now fuming, angry, the dancing and talking, the carrying on he'd been doing was now at a total standstill and he glared at Dean with the most intense hateful look in his eyes.

Brittany gave a wave to Seth in a rare moment of spite and looking up at Dean she said firmly, "No fighting, damn it. Just leave the fucker alone. I wish to God I had in the first place now."

"Fuckin guy's an idiot." Dean muttered, mostly to himself as he looked at Brittany, then realized that the music had stopped actually about five minutes before, for whatever reason, they'd just sort of still been smooshed together, caught up in whatever bizarre moment had just happened between the two of 'em. He turned and walked away before things could get any more awkward.

Brittany walked back over to the girls, all of them asking, "You realize there is a reason they call that guy a lunatic, right?"

"Yeah.. I mean Roman and Sheamus shoved him at me and ran off.. He wanted to dance, so I did." Brittany said, still sort of in a slight confused daze as to what the hell had exactly just happened. Naomi chuckled and said aloud, "Well it worked, girl. Seth about to know pain now. He's still lookin over here. You did it, you proved your point."

"I wasn't trying to.." Brittany said and fell silent, wondering to herself if maybe that hadn't been what the whole thing with Dean just now was.. Proving a point to Seth at long last... Because no matter how hard she tried, she'd yet to figure out what had actually happened when they danced.


	10. THE OTHER SIDE OF ME PART 4 - RANDY

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Due to a surge in votes (Dean has 3, Randy has 4) I'm not only extending the poll but sadly, since Ziggler's got no votes, I'm taking him off of it.. So now, the new rules are, first guy to 7 wins. You can vote in a review or on the poll at the top of my user profile on here. You can also vote on polyvore, via message or comment on the set for this story. :) VOTE NOW! Also, throwing two of my personal favorite fanfic ships in here, Alycia Fox / Ryback and John/Nikki Bella. So yeah. Sorry guys, but.. They are two ships I like.**

**THIS IS RANDY'S CHAPTER. I SPLIT IT UP SO THAT YOU HAVE BOTH TO READ AND IT'S EASIER TO UNDERSTAND AND FOLLOW, AND THAT WAY IT'S EASIER TO MAKE YOUR DECISION. VOTES ARE TIED, 5 AND 5 FOR DEAN AND RANDY. YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA MAKE THIS EASY ON A GIRL, ARE YA? IT'S COOL, I DON'T MIND SO MUCH.}**

* * *

><p>009<p>

" The Other Side Of Me, Part 4 "

He spotted her, off to herself and he made his way over, slid onto the stool beside hers and ordered himself a beer. "Kinda crowded in here, isn't it?" Randy asked Brittany, chuckling as she nearly jumped a foot in the air. He shook his head and asked, "I don't scare you that bad, do I?" as his eyes roamed over her slowly and intently, never fixing in one area on her body for too long. He didn't want to make her feel as uncomfortable as he suspected that she had when earlier, Ambrose, the walking dead fucker, had somehow managed to worm his way into a dance with Brittany Levesque.

A girl that Randy Orton very much considered his. He wanted her, one way or another, he was going to have her. And contrary to what most seemed to think, it wasn't just a one night want kind of thing, either. He sipped the beer in front of him as he thought to himself about just how long this had been a part of his deepest desires, and just how badly he wanted her, with him, where she belonged.

"No.. I just.. I'm not used to this stuff. Not like you guys." Brittany joked gently as she ordered a drink, surprising herself when the bartender stopped pouring the alcohol and she tipped his hand, making him add even more to the drink. Randy, of course, chuckled and then made a remark that she had to ask herself for a moment, was it him being a flirt or him being a nice guy, him worrying about her, when he said "Whoa.. Easy.. we're both on the fourth floor of the hotel. Elevator's shitty. But hey, I mean if you really want to get totally drunk, I won't mind carrying you up." as he held her gaze a few moments. Nervously, she sipped her drink and again, for what had to be the millionth time that night, she wondered how in the hell exactly she'd thought that coming out, to a nightclub, and drinking, was a good idea.

All night she'd felt plain weird. Like the odd girl out, especially since every time she turned around it seemed like even the single girls in the large crowd she'd come out with were pairing off with someone and she remained sitting at the bar, reading something on her phone, or checking for a text or something from her father.. That was another thing that was worrying her too.. Normally, her father checked in two or three times if he even thought she was out doing stuff like this. Tonight, all communication from him had been totally silent. Maybe her small stand earlier, when he'd told her to change and she'd told him she was 23 and not 3 had shown him she was an adult now, she did have her own life, her own way of taking care of herself.

"Yeah, I'm not as crazy about all of it as I used to be, either." Randy admitted, shrugged when she raised a brow at him. She sighed and raked her hands through her hair as she asked, "Really.. Since when, Randy?" smirking at him in amusement. He smirked back and leaned in a little, brushed her hair back out of her eyes and said quietly, " When you're grown your tastes change.. A lot, actually. Some things, I mean." as he fixed his eyes on hers intently, watched her eyes take on this sort of gleam as she slowly sipped her drink, fidgeted a little nervously. He could tell that the intensity in the way he was acting was freaking her out a little, but he wanted to make damn sure she knew how he felt.

He wasn't known for being a fade quietly to the back kinda guy, that hadn't and never would be his style.

Brittany felt her stomach fluttering a little, wondered what was with both Randy and Dean tonight, why they were even bothering with her. Randy was normally just like a brother type friend, Dean normally couldn't go ten seconds without starting a huge fight with her.. Tonight, the two of them had been nothing like their usual selves.

She sort of liked it, but at the same time, it confused the living hell out of her, made her feel awkward because she certainly didn't know how to take either of them acting the way they were, especially not Randy, not as long as she'd known the guy.

She bit her lower lip and stared at him a few moments, but before she could really say anything, a slower song started to play from the dj booth and Randy stood, pulling her off the stool and into his arms easily. His hands rested at the small of her back and he pulled her as close as he could possibly get by with without freaking her out and totally messing things up.

" To be honest, Britty... I kinda liked your hair a little curly." Randy admitted, his lips next to her ear as they danced to a slow song, his hands roamed freely over her curvy body. It felt too right, too good to him, really. Only reminded him why he had to be the guy who won this whole thing between himself and Dean Ambrose. He'd finally gotten his biggest wish, that fucker Seth out of the picture.

Brittany gasped a little at the way his hands roamed and bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, confused look in her eyes. Was he hitting on her? The thing about Randy, or at least as long as she'd known him, was that she couldn't ever really be too damn sure if he was flirting or just being nice.. But why, she wondered, flirt with her in the first place...

"I, uhh, thanks.." Brittany muttered as she moved a little closer, smiled at him a little. He chuckled and shook his head, whispered quietly, "You do realize that you're sexy.. Right?"

She gaped at him a moment, then shook her head and stammered, kind of shocked. She knew he was flirting with her now, the question was, why? Did he genuinely want her, or was this just a thing to get to her father? The one thing that shocked her, really, was that she liked it.. Much like she'd liked the way Dean had been sort of flirting in his own 'jerkish' way when they'd danced.

The song ended and he got sucked into a pool game. Brittany wandered back to the bar and Nikki and Brie flanked her on the stools empty on either side of her and asked "So? What happened? John said he really, really, likes you... "

"I.. He was flirting with me.. If he did like me, guys, he'll get bored really, really quick.. Lack of experience, remember? Huge lack of experience.." Brittany said as she mused to herself silently at what the Bella twins had just told her. She looked at him from across the nightclub, their eyes met and he gave her a wink.

Tonight was by far, turning out a little better than she'd thought. But now, she found herself confused, torn and conflcted...


	11. DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GOT TIL ITS GONE

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Due to a surge in votes (Dean has 3, Randy has 4) I'm not only extending the poll but sadly, since Ziggler's got no votes, I'm taking him off of it.. So now, the new rules are, first guy to 7 wins. You can vote in a review or on the poll at the top of my user profile on here. You can also vote on polyvore, via message or comment on the set for this story. :) VOTE NOW! Also, throwing two of my personal favorite fanfic ships in here, Alycia Fox / Ryback and John/Nikki Bella. So yeah. Sorry guys, but.. They are two ships I like.**

** VOTES ARE STILL REALLY, REALLY CLOSE, WITH DEAN HAVING 6 AND RANDY HAVING 5. YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA MAKE THIS EASY ON A GIRL, ARE YA? IT'S COOL, I DON'T MIND SO MUCH.}**

* * *

><p>010<p>

" Don't Know What You Got.. (Until It's Gone)"

She was definitely starting to feel the alcohol kicking in, giving her a nice little buzz. Thankfully so, because she turned around to find a very jealous Seth standing right behind her, arms crossed, just staring at her in anger and confusion. The fact that he had the nerve to look hurt by her being out and actually having a life, instead of hurting her, worrying her that she'd done the wrong thing, guilting her into fixing things with him as she'd feared it would, only annoyed her. She rolled her eyes and asked calmly, "What?" as she tried to side step him and get past, go back to where her friend and their guys (or guys for the night in the case of the single girls on the roster that had apparently made it their decision to befriend her that night for whatever reason) were sitting, watching intently.

"Really? You come out, dressed like that, dancing all dirty with any damn guy who asks you and you don't think I'm gonna maybe be a little bit hurt by it?" Seth asked as he looked at her, careful to keep his tone down so that nobody could hear, careful to make himself appear hurt. He held her gaze intently and leaned in, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then said "You didn't need all that crap. I also cannot believe your father let you out tonight, wearing that dress. Have you even checked in with him once tonight, babe?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, huffed in laughter as she raked her hands through her hair and stared up at Seth for a few moments, amused. She'd have been content to just walk away, but as usual, he had to try and drive that guilt in further. And this time, when he did, by playing the 'she didn't mean anything, I swear babe' card, Brittany stopped in her tracks and said quietly, "Yeah? Well according to what you told her, Seth, I don't either. Really not seeing how this is anyone's fault but yours. I mean if you didn't love me, all this time.. You could've been a man about it." while holding his gaze, eyes blazing in actual anger for once that wasn''t hidden or buried deep down.

His problem with her, one of the many he had, was that she'd never 'shown emotion well'. Tonight, he could look at her and tell that she'd been showing it as best as she could, she'd just finally gotten sick of him ignoring the signs. He sighed and shook his head then said "Maybe, Brittany, I did love you. But a guy's got needs, okay? Two years?"

"If you really loved me, Seth, you'd have waited two thousand if that's what it took.. But hey, I'm okay because me doing what I did earlier at the arena? It only showed me something that I was too damn blind to see before.. I never actually loved you like that either. I mean since we're being totally honest here and the gloves are off." Brittany said quietly as she rolled her eyes at him and again went to sidestep. Again, he blocked her from getting around him, his hand gripped her elbow. "You can rub against them, huh?"

"I was dancing, Seth. We're done."

" We.. I just.. I miss you.. More than I thought I would, babe. And those guys? Especially those two, Brittany.. They're using you for worse reasons than I started out doing." Seth said as he held her gaze, waited for that moment of doubt she seemed to be so good at having (and submitting to) to creep in and make her retreat back to her hotel room just so he wouldn't have to stand in the damn club and watch her with all the other guys who walked over and talked, or bought her a drink, or as Ambrose and Orton had earlier, gotten her to dance.

Instead, she laughed hysterically for almost three and a half minutes and stopped, looked at him and said quietly, " Really, Seth? That's all you can come up with? That's your compelling speech? God, you really are a douchebag. I should've listened to every single person that knew you and tried their best to warn me about you in the first place.. Oh and by the way, Seth.. Say whatever you want to me.. It's not gonna make me any less done with your shit. Got it? We're finished. Now get out of my way. I'm gonna go get a drink, then I'm probably gonna dance my ass off." the alcohol making her braver, making her say things she'd normally die before saying.

"A douchebag?"

"Mhmm.. A huge fucking tool too, while we're at it.. I mean what guy buys his fucking side bitch real diamond earrings, Seth, and then gets the too stupid, too boring, too uptight and too fucking ugly and entirely too loyal and accepting actual girlfriend some fake silver thing?"

"Is this what it was all about?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and then said calmly, "If you think so, then you're clearly a bigger idiot than I thought." as she went to walk away again and he said casually, "They're not gonna love you like me. Just think about it. I put up with all those damn insecurities, all those depressions, everything. Hell, at least all I was doing was screwing around, Brittany. If you really stepped back and saw yourself like you were with me, you'd see why I did it." and waited on the words to hit their mark.

She tensed, but she turned and stared at him for a few moments then said dismissively, " See? That.. Everytime you wanna suck me back in, Seth, saying things like that.. You wanna know why I stay so depressed and unsure of myself? It's you. The things you say and do. Which is exactly why I am so damn glad to be rid of you. Maybe now I can actually be a human and feel like it again, not feel like shit all the time." as she walked back over, took the drink from the table nearest them and dumped it right over Seth's head.

"Oopsie." she said as she bought her hand up to her mouth, giggled a little and spun on her heels, slunk away. He watched her, his gaze intent, his eyes just roaming over her, as he wondered for a few moments why in the hell this side hadn't come out until now.. Because it was so much more like her. Feistier.. More outspoken.. Oddly enough, he found himself wondering just why in the hell he'd cheated on her and kept her down so much when he actually had her.

Brittany flopped back down onto her stool and AJ asked her quietly, "You okay?"

"I'm gonna be, AJ." Brittany muttered as she laughed a little. It'd felt so good, just then, doing what she'd done when she and Seth had their little run in. She didn't feel anywhere near as guilty as she'd thought she would, either. And she definitely was not considering fixing things with him. She really was completely and totally done, the blinders she'd had on for an entire two years almost, where he was concerned, were gone and her eyes were open now. She took a sip of her drink and looked at AJ then said casually, " It was for my own good. I just realized what a lot of my problem was." as she nodded her head in Seth's direction. AJ laughed a little and sipping her drink mused aloud, "What'd he say that made you drench him with a vodka?"

" He was just being mr. too damn full of myself as usual. God, how did I not see how arrogant and selfish he was before? Was I seriously that blind?"

"Love will do that to you." one of the girls said as Brittany nodded and said aloud, "Fuck love. Seriously, fuck it. All it causes is shit like this. " with Naomi laughing a little and asking her, "Girl, you drunk?"

"A little, yes." Brittany admitted, a sheepish grin settling on her face as she sipped her own drink slowly, quietly.


	12. DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GOT TIL ITS GONE P2

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Votes are now 6 to 5, Dean Ambrose is ahead of Randy Orton by 1 vote. You guys really aren't gonna make this easy on a girl are ya? Like I said before, it's all good, I gotcha. So, I'll keep mixing each one into a chapter, I mean it's so close, right? You still have time to vote, I've extended the vote on my profile to 10. First guy to 10 votes wins. :) There, that should give everybody a fair chance. Also, I wanna thank everyone who's favorited and followed so far, who have reviewed, it's made me so very happy! And inspired, cannot forget inspired. So, I'm rambling, but I'll get on with it.****}**

* * *

><p>011<p>

" Hangovers and Other Things "

The next morning proved to be strange for Brittany, who sat up in her friend AJ's bed, a hangover so painful that it hurt the roots of her dark brown hair. She grimaced and groaned finally, "And I'm never drinking again.. At least I didn't wind up in some random guy's bed, I suppose." as AJ giggled and then said "See? The world didn't end, your father's not disowning you and you finally got rid of the thing known as Seth Rollins. So.. You're gonna stick to it, this new you.. Right?" as Brittany mulled that over quietly and shrugged, finally said "This is me, AJ.. I just.. I don't let this part of me out because before now, I was too damn afraid, I guess."

"Why, though?"

"Because, AJ, my mother, the way she was, for one thing. I'm afraid to become that? And then there's the fact that if I did or said half of the things I wanted to do or say, AJ, my father and I would wind up butting heads. All the time. And, he.. I don't wanna do that, not with him. He's like the only person who hasn't walked away from me before." Brittany admitted as she dug through the clothes she'd grabbed from her own room before crashing with AJ the night before, wiggling into a pair of jeans, a white tank top that she hadn't ever had the guts to even think of wearing before, and a red and white hoodie.

AJ watched her friend intently, thinking of what she'd just said, how much she'd just opened up and willingly revealed about herself with no digging or effort required on AJ's part like there usually was. "Your mom must have been really bad."

"She was. Trust me, she was really a piece of work." Brittany admitted quietly as she brushed through her hair, grumbling when it started to curl again. For some odd reason, Randy's whispered words about how he preferred the way her hair curled to the way it looked straight came back to her and made her blush a little as she bit her lower lip.

"I didn't.. Last night, I didn't do anything really, really crazy, did I? I kinda drank so much that some of last night's blurry." Brittany said as she began to panic a little, trying to calm herself down, remind herself that she'd let her better sense rule for the most part.

"Not really, I mean you snuck outside with Dean for a smoke or something and came back in, wearing his jacket, which you didn't give back, but other than that, nothing. And I doubt you two did anything out there, because you were annoyed at him when you two came back in. And he was annoyed with you too. Oh, yeah.. There was the dancing 3 or four times with Randy.. I mean it wasn't anything serious either. But he was really, really flirting with you. I have pictures, Britt, if those help?" AJ asked, she'd taken a lot of pictures, mostly because she was excited, her friend was finally loosening up, but for the other reason being that she had this feeling Brittany was going to drink a little too much and wake up today, asking what she'd done last night, fearing the worst.

And really, she didn't have anything to be scared of.

"Oh my god.. I dumped vodka.. Over Seth's head?" Brittany asked as she held her hand to her mouth, laughing at the screen, at the image on it of herself dumping a mixed drink over Seth's head late last night. She tried like hell to remember what bought that on, but nothing concrete came. AJ laughed and nodded then said "And shortly after, he and Dean got into it, Dean got dragged to the VIP section with Roman and Sheamus, a few of the others on Team Cena, and Seth got thrown out of the club."

"Damn it. Damn it."

"No, not really.. You do realize Ambrose is a lunatic, right?" AJ reminded her, looking at Brittany a few moments, biting her lip as Brittany shrugged and said "I wasn't saying damn it about that.. I'm willing to bet, AJ, that Seth's told my father all sorts of lies about last night. Anything to save his own ass. Dean's been after Seth for a while now, I had little to nothing to do with the fight I bet. What else?" she asked, bracing herself as AJ said, "Well.. Randy and Seth got into it in the club parking lot.. And then in the club, Randy and Dean almost got into it but Ziggler and Roman kept them apart. Honestly? I think it has everything to do with you, just because of the way the two of them have been acting around you lately.. Please tell me you're going to use your common sense if you choose one or the other.. I'm just.. I don't think Dean would be a good guy, ya know?"

"AJ, don't.. I'm not even remotely close to ready to be in another relationship.. Remember? I was doing this whole stand on my own two feet thing, finally. I was going to live my life, my way." Brittany said quietly as AJ nodded and said in a slightly relieved tone, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. But Ambrose.. he's not really a good guy."

"From what I heard, AJ, he's been through one hell of a lot too." Brittany said, shocking herself as she thought about their conversation the night before, when she'd walked outside with him for whatever reason, when he went out to smoke. She groaned and shook her head, realized that apparently drunk her had thought it'd be perfectly okay to confide her past, her fears and insecurities in the one guy who could and probably would, use those fears and insecurities and her past to get under her skin or hurt her or something.

Because as far as she knew personally, that's how Dean worked.

"How'd you hear that?" AJ asked, eyeing her friend as they walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"Last night, he told me some things.. I mean it's not like it's a big secret, at least half of the promos he's cut are true." Brittany said quietly as she took a few deep breaths, prepared herself for going down, seeing both Randy and Dean in the lobby or in the dining area of the hotel.. At least, she reminded herself, she hadn't gotten so drunk and out of control of herself last night that she could still do that without worry or fear of something she might have done coming back to bite her in the ass..

Or she hoped to God that was so, at least.

"So.. You're not going to go back to sticking your head in the sand, ri ght?" AJ asked one more time as the two of them walked into the hotel dining area, Brittany grumbling when she saw Seth get up, start to walk towards her. "It's too damn early to deal with him."

"So don't. Ignore him, he deserves it." AJ said as Seth stopped in front of them, looked at AJ dismissively then turned his attention to Brittany and said quietly, " Last night made me realize just how wrong I was."

"Same here."

His eyes lit up and a cold one crossed hers as she leaned in and whispered in a slightly louder tone, "What I meant, Rollins, was I should have kicked your pathetic, no good, cheating ass to the curb one hell of a lot sooner." as she felt her stomach churning nervously. AJ cheered and clapped for Brittany, Seth glared at her and grumbled, shook his head, having the nerve to look even a little hurt for a moment and Brittany shoved past him, stopping to ask AJ, "So.. Are we eating, or?" as if she'd done nothing out of the norm.

Seth watched her quietly, feeling torn between anger, nervousness and slight sadness.. He'd never seen this side of her before.. He liked it, honestly.. But he knew that he didn't love her, he just wanted her.. And now, if the way she were acting were anything to go by, he wasn't about to get her back anytime soon.. But if he could help it? Randy nor Dean would be getting within a foot of her, either.. He'd personally see to that shit.


	13. BAD BOYS GET ME GOOD PART I

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Also, I wanna thank everyone who's favorited and followed so far, who have reviewed, it's made me so very happy! And inspired, cannot forget inspired. So, I'm rambling, but I'll get on with it.****}**

* * *

><p>012<p>

" Bad Boys Get Me Good "

She looked up from her text book as she sat in catering, trying to study, to do something, anything really, to get her mind off of Seth, the breakup and how foolish she felt about everything she'd let tie her to Seth before she opened her eyes and saw what he really was, what he really wanted her in his life for.

"Ambrose?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"Textbook for school.. Psychology." Brittany said quietly as her eyes got locked into his gaze for a few quiet and intense moments that seemed to stretch out like an eternity or something before finally adding, " What do you want?"

"Just saw ya sittin here." Dean said as he watched her, trying to figure out himself exactly why in the hell he was even sitting here in the first place. She'd only danced with him or talked to him a few nights ago at the club to prove a point to Seth, a point that apparently, Seth missed. That part wasn't a surprise to Dean, really, Seth was a dumb son of a bitch when he chose to be, and he was being really stupid now, Dean mused to himself, if he thought he was ever getting Brittany back again.

"Oh.. Ok.."

She went back to reading, thinking he'd get up and leave. She wasn't stupid, she saw Seth sitting across catering, watching them like a hawk. _Dean probably only came over here_, she mused to herself, _to piss Seth off or something, he liked doing that kind of stuff to Seth, especially now that the two of them weren't really friends anymore_.

"Ya not much of a talker when ya sober, huh?" Dean asked, chuckling. He watched as her head snapped up and she looked at him, confused for a moment. He went on and elaborated, a bragging smirk on his face as he did so, "Ya told me all kinds of stuff that night at the club, Brittany. Stuff ya can't just go back and unsay."

"Such as?" Brittany asked, her heart hammering a thousand miles a minute in her chest as she feared the worst.. Had she told him how close she'd almost come to choosing him over Seth? How much she'd liked him when they first met but how scared it made her? She bit her lower lip and stared at him, stomach fluttering nervously.

"Don't play fuckin dumb. Ya know what ya said." Dean grumbled, glaring at her. From the puzzled look on her face, he could sort of sense that no, she really didn't.. But then again, all women lied when it suited them. She might just be doing the same thing. He shook his head, confused.

She'd come on really, really strong that night, she'd really opened up to him, told him things.. Things that he never would've thought such a pristine little good girl would even think, let alone say aloud. Especially to a guy like him who was slightly less than sane at best.

"No, Dean, I do not. Look.. If I said something that made you think I was coming onto you.. I'm sorry.. I was hurt that night.." Brittany tried to apologize as she held his gaze.. Bits of what she'd said came back to her and she groaned internally.. She had apparently told him exactly how he made her feel... And apparently, now, he was going to come around..

He had to be just doing this for hype, to start a feud (or finish the one he and Seth had going not so long ago, rather) and get in Seth's head. He was not the kind of guy who actually took stock in something a nothing nerdy college girl said on a night she was drunk and hurting and probably at her worst ever.

He could not be doing it because he actually _wanted_ her.. Right?

"Ambrose, get the fucking hell away from my daughter." her father said from behind them. Brittany bit her lower lip and stiffened her posture, turned to look at her father, giving him a glare. "Seriously, Dad.. I'm not three. I can talk to someone, can't I? I mean without you assuming I'm going to run off to Vegas to marry the guy."

Dean looked from father to daughter, brow raised. She was standing up for him.. Sort of. It felt weird, really, he wasn't used to a girl standing up to her father just to be able to talk to him. He stood and said with a smirk, "Better get goin.. Wouldn't want ya dad thinkin I'm gonna be the next company kiss ass." before walking off, perplexed.

Brittany glared after Dean, then turned her attention to her father and said quietly, "Thanks a lot, Daddy." as she stood and stormed out to find Paige and AJ. Normally, her father's butting in wouldn't get under her skin so much.. But she and Dean had been about to finally clear the air, she'd remembered what she told him that night, and she was going to try and explain to him why he'd never be happy with her, why they'd never work or something.

She laughed at herself as she walked out into the parking garage.. Why was she even flattering herself? Ambrose would probably die in hell before he chose a girl like her. She was not the kind of girls he usually dated.

She really wasn't the kind of girl any guy usually dated unless they had a purpose in mind for her.

She'd gotten halfway to her car and Dean stepped out, smoking a cigarette. She scowled and fanned the air and he shrugged then said quietly. "We're gonna go for a ride and talk."

"What the hell?"

"Ya heard me, c'mon." Dean said as he grabbed hold of her wrist, lead her to the rental car he'd gotten when they arrived in this town. After a few moments of fumbling with the damn keys, he got it unlocked and got in, started the car. When the shock wore off, Brittany got in the passenger side and turned to him, said quietly, "Sorry about my dad. He's a prick lately. He's never been willing to just let me do what I want. It's gotten annoying lately."

"Yeah, I could kinda tell." Dean said as he pulled out of the garage, merged with traffic.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Why you gotta ask so many fuckin questions, huh? I said we were gonna talk. And I'm fuckin hungry." Dean grumbled as he looked at her. Roman's advice was being followed, however, it wasn't being followed to an absolute T.. Dean just couldn't do the nice guy thing.

And if he didn't get all this crap he'd been feeling about her out and off his chest now, he'd go even crazier than he was already.

Maybe if he got it out and she laughed it off or something, he could blow up, get mad and go back to hating her.. Or pretending to..

That's what always happened with him, after all.. Girls only seemed to want him for one wild night. Which used to not bother him as much but lately.. He'd been feeling restless..

And he couldn't get Brittany Levesque out of his damn head.. So maybe, if he got all this over with, or did something to fuck it up already, he could prove to himself he'd never be a good guy, and he could go back to the way things were before.

"Okay, sorry, shit. My dad will have a thousand cows.. But you're right, we do need to talk.. I kinda said some things the other night.." Brittany started. She grumbled and went back to staring out the passenger window when Dean blasted a local rock station, deterring any further conversation.

They pulled into some diner and he parked, sat there, looking at the steering wheel. "I ain't holdin ya to none of it, Princess." he retorted dryly as he looked up and then said "But now I'm gonna talk and you're gonna fuckin listen." as he got out of the car, lit up a cigarette and waited on her to get out.

"Can I get one of those?"

"Since when do you smoke sober?" Dean asked, brow raised.

"I'm not that good of a girl, Ambrose.. Give me the cigarette." she said as she looked at him, confused.. What was he doing? What was he planning on saying to her? She found herself excited, nervous and very very scared, all in the same.

Her cell phone rang and she'd been about to answer it, Dean hit ignore sending the call to voicemail as he looked at her and shook his head then said "Call 'em back later, damn it, woman."

"Okay, alright, fine.. Somebody's cranky."

He shrugged and lead her into the diner where they found a back booth.. And as they sat scanning the menu, he went over everything he planned to say, how he planned to say it and every possible way it might go for him in the end. By the time they'd ordered and were waiting on the food, he'd fully prepared himself to just get it out..

Now he just had to do it already..


	14. BAD BOYS GET ME GOOD PART II

**{ No flames, please? I'm not that good of a writer, I kinda know it already. Also, I wanna thank everyone who's favorited and followed so far, who have reviewed, it's made me so very happy! And inspired, cannot forget inspired. So, I'm rambling, but I'll get on with it.****}**

* * *

><p>012 Continued<p>

" Bad Boys Get Me Good "

"Okay, seriously.. Are you going to eat or.." Brittany asked Dean as she eyed him, eyed the way he was sitting there, picking at his burger, staring out the window and grumbling.. Lots and lots of grumbling.. As if whatever he were thinking about were making him angry or something. Which confused her, really, because she'd thought when he bought her here, it was because they needed to talk. He'd yet to actually say something.

"We're gonna talk."

" Kind of waiting on you.. I mean you're the one who acted like you had something to say to me, Dean." Brittany reminded him as she took a bite of her own food, waited. What the hell was he up to? Because she knew enough about Dean Ambrose to know he had to be up to something right now.

The question was, what was it? And just how bad was she going to regret letting him take her away from the arena?

Dean coughed a little, put down his burger and looked at her a few moments then said quietly, "This shit wasn't supposed to happen, damn it."

Brittany looked around, then at Dean, then raised a brow and asked, "What? Because if it's you bringing me here, Dean, I didn't exactly make you do it.." while drumming her fingers against the tabletop nervously. When he reached across, grabbed her hand to still her fingers, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body almost and she looked at him, confused look in her eyes. "Well? What happened that wasn't supposed to?"

"You, damn it.. I was supposed to just.. I had a plan, god damn it." Dean grumbled as he looked at her, took a few deep breaths. To be honest, he wasn't even entirely sure why he was telling her the whole truth, or why he was here, with her, about to do the stupidest thing in the world by laying it all out for her, giving her power he didn't want anyone having.. The power to hurt him. He didn't give anything away easily, and he wondered why he wanted to do this now?

Maybe if he told her the truth, that he'd been intending on using her to get into Seth's fucking head, he'd finally see she was just like all the other girls and he'd be able to get her out of his head, get her out from under his skin. Because this, the whole one guy and one girl thing? He didn't do it.

He'd tried, once.

It hadn't went very well.

"You had a plan.."

"And it was supposed to be fuckin easy.. Then ya go and say all that shit the other night.." Dean grumbled as he held her gaze intently, waited on her to acknowledge what she'd said. Or was she going to play stupid like she had back at the arena?

"I know, I just.. Look, if me saying all that bothered you or you think that because I said it you have to be nice to me or something, don't, okay? I was upset, I was drinking and I wanted to get it off my chest, Dean.. It didn't mean you had to actually acknowledge me saying it. I'm a big girl, I know I'm not your type.. I also know that me saying it gave you ammo."

Dean looked at her a few moments, then shook his head, raised a brow at her and then finished, "Problem with that, Britty is that you did say it.. And I can't get it the fuck out of my damn head now. I don't like it. I ain't a good guy. Never gonna be one, either." as he held her gaze and then added, "I was just gonna use the thing with you and Seth to piss the guy off.. Then we talked.. Now I can't fuckin get any of it outta my head."

"And?"

"And, Brittany, as much as I hate saying it, I kinda liked hearing it. Felt kinda weird though." Dean admitted, going quiet, staring out the window and out into the parking lot, avoiding her eyes as best as he could. He wasn't a guy who liked talking about things. He was private, closed off. He liked keeping things in, dwelling on them.

This though.. It was bigger than the usual and it was driving him insane.

"Yeah, I figured as much.. I mean I knew you were basically using me to get into Seth's mind and play games with him.. The fact that you told me that is what shocks me.." Brittany said as she looked at him warily. She should be furious with him right now. She should be so mad that she was getting up, walking out of the diner and finding another way back to the arena.

Yet for some reason, she couldn't move.. She didn't want to because this, what he was doing, was sort of a rare event.. Like the night they'd had their deep conversation had been.. He didn't open up often or easily. The fact that he seemed to do it with her..

She kept quiet.

"Well? Ain't ya gonna get pissed and slap me, storm outta here?" Dean asked, waiting patiently. He'd figured that she'd storm out, that would be that. He raised a brow as she shook her head no but kept quiet, sipping her milkshake.

Brittany was in a bit of a pickle currently.. Because she was starting to see that she did feel things for Dean Ambrose that she was really tired of fighting.. Things she should not feel, given what she knew about him, what he'd told her out of his own mouth.. And she knew her father hated him, that he'd kill him if she were to dare and show an interest in Dean. But she wanted to, she couldn't deny that. She also couldn't deny that was why she'd blurted it all out drunkenly that night at the nightclub when they'd went outside, away from everyone else, and actually had time and space to talk.. Without fighting, without a ton of other bullshit going on during..

Just two people talking.

"Why? I mean I want to, I know I should.. But you're telling me now as opposed to just going through with it.." Brittany looked at him, brow raised as she sipped her milkshake, studied him intently.. Why had he told her what he'd been planning to do at first? Was he still planning to do it?

She almost didn't want to know, but she had to ask, "Are you still doing it? I mean are you still intending on going through with whatever it was you planned?"

"Can't now, obviously. Told ya." Dean muttered, pissed at himself for not just keeping his mouth shut, for the fact that he couldn't just get her out of his head and out from under his skin already. The fact that she got to him so much, on the level she did, it really irritated him.

"Oh."

"All that stuff ya said though.. Ya didn't mean it, huh?" Dean asked, eyeing her. If she said she didn't mean it, if she tried to beg out, he'd be mad as hell.. Because he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up or anything, he hardly ever did, but sitting here, trying to get all this off his chest, he realized that like it or not, he had gotten his hopes up a little.

"Oh.. I meant it. Just don't know what the fuck to do about it.. I mean I'm not the kinda girl you want.. I'm not the kinda girl who's ever gonna make anybody happy, nobody's gonna willingly pick me. I told you all that the night we talked." Brittany mused aloud as she held his gaze, took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "Why?"

"Because, damn it.."

"Because why, Dean?"

He shrugged and grumbled, she couldn't make out what he said. But then he asked her the one thing he had to know, why she kept putting herself down like she did. Just because he was curious.. "Why do you keep sayin that crap? About yourself, I mean.. Seth picked ya."

"Because he was going to get something out of the deal sooner or later, Dean."

"Whoa, wait.. Not all of us are like that little shit. But I did want somethin." Dean mused as he watched her face, saw the way she looked when he said what he did just now. "It ain't what ya think, damn it."

"What is it then?"

"You." he muttered quietly, pissed beyond all belief at himself for admitting it out loud. He'd really done it now, he'd given her all the control. He never did that.. And he hadn't intended to just now, either. The way she made him feel and act.. It wasn't like him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Brittany was sipping her milkshake still and when he said what he wanted out of all this, what he'd hoped to gain by telling her what he did that night and now, she choked on it and pointed to herself, clearing her throat and then asking in shock, "M-me?"

Dean nodded, asked casually, "You okay?"

"I'm good, I just... That was not what I was expecting you to say? I mean given the way you usually act.." Brittany said quietly, mentally kicking herself. She shouldn't have said that. She should have just kept her mouth shut, stopped before she blurted it out. But it was just shocking, really.

"Damn woman, I'm tryin here. Not good at this shit."

"I noticed." Brittany said as she reached across the table and warily grabbed his hand, looked at him and said quietly, "You realize there's going to be shit coming at us from all sides, right?"

" I don't give a fuck."

"You're sure about that? Because my dad.. He already treats you and the other guys like shit." Brittany muttered as she bit her lower lip, looked at Dean. Was she seriously even considering this?

Had she lost her mind totally?

Was it going to be one of those things that came back, bit her in the ass later like her relationship with Seth had eventually?

She wanted to give Dean a chance.. Not too many had and she'd seen something in him the night they had that long and deep conversation outside the nightclub. Something he didn't show often.

"What about you, huh?" Dean asked, eyeing her warily as he looked down at her hand, stared at the way her hand was resting on top of his for a few minutes, waiting on her to answer.

"I'm sick of fighting it, okay? I want to try, see where this goes.." Brittany admitted, her heart hammering like crazy in her chest when she said it. Her father was going to be pissed, but suddenly, she didn't care.

This was something she wanted.. And her friends were right.. She needed to at least try and do the things she wanted to do. It was her life.

Dean gaped at her a minute then chuckled, looked at her and said with a shrug, "So, that's out there."

"It is.."

After they threw their food away, they left the diner. Which turned into them going to some park or something, which surprised Brittany, she'd never really pegged Dean for a commune with nature type. But they walked around, talking, trying to figure things out.

Because sooner or later, her father was going to catch on.. It was a worry, but Brittany, of course, was trying to just be in the moment for once.


End file.
